Kai Kigen
'Approval:' 10/12/13 6 feats bori v2.3 'Appearance and Personality' Kai Kigen sports a long black cloak with the Kigen seal on the back, along with various bandages and black braces that wrap around different parts of his body. He has short black hair, and intimidating eyes -- putting up a cold, silent front to most people he meets. With an average build, the most notable feature that Kai has are the three long scars that travel down and over his right eye -- serving as memorbelia from his troubled past. While he might seem intimidating to newcomers, in actuality he is just another goofy guy with a soft heart. Kai always tries to help others in need, and is always looking for ways to grow stronger to help protect the weak. Kai's skills work well with his older brother's (Asumizu Kigen), as Kai is very self reliant and dominating on the battlefield. Stats (Total: 59) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Intelligence: 1 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 16 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 80 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Pure Release ' '''Genin 2: Telekinetic Energy Manipulation Release ' 'Chunin: Seishin Hosuto: Kira (The Guardian Demon) ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 0 *'Note': If a feat is followed by a number, then that number indicates the "rank" of that jutsu. Ex: (1) = basic jutsu. (2) = one upgrade/CP increase for that jutsu. Pure Release Feats: *'Energy Fists - '''The user envelops their hands in an aura of energy. When the user punches, a fist made of pure release appears following their movement and then shoots out from their clenched fist towards an opponent. The fist attack has a range of 15 feet radius from the user. (10CP to activate, 5 CP upkeep) *'Energy Wave (1) - The user focuses their energy into their forearms, creating an aura of visible chakra. After the user throws out their hand, the user will fire a fast energy wave that damages and throws an opponent due to the wave's momentum. Because this energy wave is a fast, damaging attack, (meant for longer range) the closer the opponent is, the harder it is to dodge. (10Cp) '''Note: The user of this technique may come back and up the CP cost of this jutsu at any point to make this jutsu stronger and faster. (20CP for first upgrade, 40CP for second upgrade.) *'Pure Release Clone Jutsu' - Being made of pure energy, these clones take on a physical shape similar to the user's. If a clone is defeated, it will attempt to wrap itself around the opponent (or at least try and get close) and detonate upon defeat. Detonation damage equals 10CP and the clone may also be remotely detonated by the user at anytime. (Each clone creation divides the user's CP pool evenly between the user and the clone(s). A user may make only as many clones as their chakra control divided by 4 (CC/4), rounded down.)' Note: '''The clones made from this first initial feat have a similar "health" system to shadow clones -- meaning they can only take a few hits. 'Telekinetic Energy Manipulation Release Feats: ' *'Telekinetic Manipulation (1)'- due to the unique ability that Kai possesses to manipulate energy, Kai can use basic telekenetic powers, such as throwing, pulling, and halting/deflecting, an enemy's physical body, weapons, or jutsu. However, the damage and effectiveness of the technique to manipulate an opponent depends on the opponent's stats to resist the manipulation (10 CP per use). '''Note:' Through training, Kai can continue to update this technique and choose to go back to this feat and modify the Telekinetic Manipulation to make it more powerful and more effective against manipulating enemies, but each upgrade will require more CP per use (first upgrade will cause this feat to be 20CP per use, and then another upgrade will cause 40CP per use). The same goes for opponent's jutsu/weapons -- each upgrade allows the user to manipulate/deflect an opponent's weapon/jutsu of equal chakra value used on this feat. Stat Feats: *'Stats +6' *'Stats +6' Equipment *None Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 14500 * Ryo spent: 0 * Ryo left: 14500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total Earned: 26' *'Banked: 2' *'Reset Day: Saturday' *'Total Earned This Week: 5/12' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 5 ' *The Search (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 9/27/13) *Tainted Love (QP: 2 due to Week Cap | Ryo: 2000 | 10/3/13) *Real Cannibal (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/5/13) *Underground Maze (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/8/13) *The Secret Assasination (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/12/13) 'C-Rank: 1 ' *The Secret Swordsman (QP: 3 | Ryo: 1000 | 9/30/13) 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RolePlay: 4 ' *Now it's time... (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 9/27/13) *The Long Awaited Meeting (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 9/28/13) *A Change In Plans... (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/7/13) *Captured by Minowa Haruo (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500| 10/13/13) '''History and Story' ' Since Kai belongs to the Kigen Clan, he was often subjected to the clan's inner conflict. Growing up in a remote village with his immediate family, Kai often passed the time with his brother, Asumizu. However, when one of the Kigen Clan's sub-factions strolled through Kai's village, his life changed. By saving his brother from a flying Kunai, Kai had a near death experience and has since been "in-touch" with what he calls his "Guardian Demon," occasionally seeing him with passing glances. During the raid on his village, Kai also recieved the scars over his eye. Once the raid was over, Kai and his brother found their parents murdered. After seeing this, the two decided it was time they learned how to fend for themselves. Asumizu, who was already was learning the way of the ninja from their father, began to teach Kai what little he knew. Kai then began to realize that, due to the Kigen Clan's uniqueness on starting kekke genkais, Kai possessed a special ability from his pure release chakra nature: Kai is able to manipulate the chakra in other things, enabling him to enact "telekinetic" powers. While he does not have full control over it, he is learning how to use this new power to become stronger and help others along his journey. Category:Character